


The new world

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 7





	The new world

宫治把碗筷放进水槽。北信介推开厨房的门，他看了眼水龙头，宫治已经拧开开关。北信介说，你不需要帮我洗碗，你是客人。他走向宫治，在他眼前将开关转向另一边。水流外侧终于出现热气，宫治意识到他把开关方向弄反了。在北信介的厨房中，所有的设备似乎是宫治店内的镜像，他以为他是正确的，其实他是错误的，他不熟悉北信介的厨房，这是陌生的地方。不好意思，宫治说，我只是想帮忙。  
北对他微笑。你太局促了，北说，我没有在责备你。我是来叫你吃点心的，就放在桌子上。他回头面向水槽，戴起洗碗手套，关闭水槽盖，拿起海绵，滴入洗洁精。热水漫过空碗，空气扭曲变热，北信介创造白色泡沫，它们又软又多，掩盖黄色洗碗手套，像一块棉花。宫治退到厨房边缘，他看见客厅的桌子上摆着一块完整的糕点，宫治幻想它的口感：甜，厚重。半袋白砂糖混进蜂蜜，再加大量琼胶，营养程度极低。宫治没有吃点心的习惯，他重返厨房，站在北的右边，这里有一个空水槽，宫治伸手调转水龙头方向。他看到北疑惑的余光，他说，要不我和你一起清理吧。  
他把手放进左边的滚烫泡沫中，从中抓出湿的白盘子，他把盘子放在水下，水柱冲刷浪花。北信介与宫治通力协作，餐具再次变干净。宫治将它们放进不锈钢沥水架，盘中水滴在蒸发，宫治手上残留的冰冷水滴在下落。  
水要滴到地上去了。北拽下手套，他盯着宫治的手背说。  
宫治哦了一声，他开始寻找纸巾。他又犯了错误，再次误认为这是他的厨房，因此他什么也找不到，水掉在地上之前，北握住宫治的手。北的手是干燥的，像张磨砂纸——这是宫治在形容北手中的茧，它们几乎遍布手腕以上的一切位置。  
宫治的手上也有茧，这是运动的痕迹，即使现在他已经脱离排球数月，像餐具脱离泡沫，他正在经历晾干的过程。但宫治的茧与北手上的不同，北的茧比过去更多更深，其中附着一些凹陷伤痕，它们是被划开的皮肉愈合后的表面增生，宫治想，是麦秆？还是野草？宫治问了出来。北说，都有，也有镰刀的铁锈，和晒伤后的脱皮。北还在抓握宫治，宫治得到观察的机会，他弯曲手指扣留北信介，他低头看了看，厨房白色灯光下北的皮肤呈现红色，这种颜色让他看上去比过去热情。  
北问，我的手怎么了？宫治摇头，他轻松地说，我把水擦干净了。北没有回答，他走出去，再回来时他告诉宫治热水已经装满，他可以去洗澡了。干净的浴巾挂在厕所，如果需要换洗衣物，我可以给你提供新的。北说。  
宫治看向餐桌，点心已经不见了。他转回头尴尬地说，这些东西我早已准备。  
宫治是有备而来的。今天下午，宫治收拾好一切，他从神户出发，驾车向北开往多可郡。北对他的行踪知情，他被迫成为了这次短途旅行的邀请者。在早上，宫治收到北信介的邮件，上面说，如果你依然需要我的大米就回复我，我会在收货人栏目中再次添加你的名字。  
在宫治的饭团店步入正轨后，诸如此类的简单交流在北与宫治之间变多。店铺开张那天，宫治记得北赶来神户，他是来帮忙的，因为能帮助宫治的人在忙于排球俱乐部之间举办的友谊赛，北成为宫侑的替代。他钻出庆贺的人群，从地上捡起破碎的花瓣，花瓣归属于巨大的花篮，附着的贺联写满美好祝愿——顺风顺水，福运亨通，这是宫侑送来的。宫治猜测，宫侑只负责告知商家为他准备赠予新店开业的礼品，并将它送至宫治面前，也许宫侑打了一通电话，他说他需要一个礼物，但他并不参与礼物的制作过程。  
宫治眼看北信介将手中渗出汁液的烂花瓣扔进垃圾桶，他抽出一张纸，北向他投射感激目光，随后北环顾四周，他再次看向宫治。他说，从某种程度上而言，我们的联系会比过去更紧密。北微笑着眨了眨眼睛，他向宫治解释，他的收获将是宫治的起点，作物丰收后统一被加工成大米，这是支撑宫治制作产品的第一步。宫治不假思索，他立刻回答，当然，当然。这让他显得笃定，也让这场紧密的联系一锤定音，终点与起点互相转化成圆形冰，在沙丘中滚至现在。  
宫治又看了遍邮件，他决定给北打电话。电话接通后，宫治毫无头绪地问：“我能自己来取吗？”  
“什么？”北很快明白这通电话的表面意图，“当然可以，只是没人会大费周章专程去取原材料。”  
“明天是周末，”宫治说，“我能来找你吗，前辈。”  
北几乎没有迟疑，他答应宫治的同时变得关切，“你的店在周末不开门吗？”他问。  
宫治斩钉截铁地说不。  
“好的，那你明天过来吧，我把地址给你。”  
宫治又说了声不。“今天晚上就去吧。”宫治说。他绞尽脑汁去想让他的行动合理的说辞，这让他得以从混乱中逃脱，他当然明白北信介对稻谷演化成大米的工序一无所知，可他得忘掉这条事实。他忙于编造理由，北却没有给他发挥的机会，他什么也没问，他说知道了，晚上见，记得告知我大致到达的时间，我得给你准备晚饭。  
北挂断电话，他发来两条地址，第一条是负责供货的工厂，第二条才是他的家。  
于是，在周五，宫治提前关闭店门。回家后他迅速将衣服团成团塞进背包最底层，紧接着发动汽车开往手机里的第二条地址。越往北道路越弯曲，一圈一圈绕成环形的蛇，蛇在发黄的阔叶乔木中翻山越岭，几个小时过后树木变得稀疏，地面趋于平缓，大片田野将树林取代，视野矮而开阔。汽车在金色与绿色中持续行驶，金色是稻谷的穗，绿色是秸秆中向外延展的叶子，两种颜色不断交叠，宫治把车窗放下。他无法忽视金色的风，空气流动被具象，一阵一阵吹往宫治的脸。  
下午四点，宫治向太阳悬挂的方向飞驰。今天是个好天气，云层稀薄，红光从空中投射，穿过面前的减速玻璃，刺进宫治的眼睛。随之而来的还有车窗外的风，自从他决定打开窗户，他再也不愿意重塑阻隔。他又躲在减速玻璃下吹了会儿，直到崎岖的路上只剩下宫治与沙砾与红光之下变暗变黄的稻田，他最终将头伸出窗外。  
田野像滚滚热浪，从天空尽头缓慢袭来，在干燥的九月热情地迎接宫治，他几乎睁不开眼睛。他的车速保持在六十码，他的太阳穴被吹痛，痛觉让他幡然悔悟，他的行为愚蠢而危险，并不像宫治在做的事。  
他迅速把头收了回来，在他重新面对前方太阳前的最后一刻，他打量后视镜。他看见漆黑的头发飘在空中。  
汽车向前继续行进一个多小时，太阳落山之前，宫治到达北信介的家。北已经准备好了晚饭，碗筷与餐盘按部就班在桌上排开，鱼、蔬菜、汤上方的热气扭曲空气，电饭煲的保温绿色按钮发亮，宫治坐了下来。他观察眼前的菜品，清晰透明，营养均衡，充盈口感的人造调料不复存在，原始取而代之。北信介在饮食上的选择与他的生活方式一样简单而井井有条，吃并不是味蕾的满足，而是在经历能量转换，活物与非活物以尽可能的纯真味道被他放入口中。吃饭时，北信介不擅长闲聊，他专心对待桌上的一切，他逐一将饭菜吞下，沉默而虔诚地完成饮食环节。  
和北不同，宫治的餐桌在过去全是色彩与气味，酱油、芥末、食用色素欢聚一堂，宫侑热衷用筷子击打瓷碗，碰撞成为他滔滔不绝的伴奏。宫治的餐桌就是这样被迫充满奇异的天马行空。但今天他只能选择一言不发，他坐在北信介对面，有条不紊地完成晚餐。安静的空气允许宫治反思他不着边际的假期，他短暂抛弃他的本职工作，中止一些抛头露面，同时面对另一种全新的抛头露面。他看了眼喝汤的北，他模仿北的样子端起碗，他也喝了口汤。  
当宫治终于吃完碗里最后一粒饭，他认为现在是可以交流的时间。于是他问北，明天我们要做什么？北说，你…他停了下来，重新开口，他说，我还有很多田里的稻子要收割。宫治幻想收获的场面，他问，累吗？北摇头说不，这是我生活的一部分，更何况现在其实有很多机器可以利用。宫治想，生活的部分。他问，那是什么生活？北说，你想来看看吗？宫治说，好啊。  
对话结束了。宫治看着桌上空荡荡的碗筷，他将它们放进厨房的水槽。

第二天，北信介敲响宫治的房门。该出发了。他对宫治说。宫治向北点头，他整理完行装走出门，北已经将小型农用货车停在门前。看到宫治后，北指着副驾驶的空位。走吧。北打开驾驶座的门，宫治跟在他身后。他系紧安全带，北拉起手刹，脚踩油门，汽车开始震动，他们出发了。  
今天又是一个好天气，风在车外奔跑。北从后视镜中看了一眼目视前方的宫治，他操控摁键放下两边的玻璃车窗。宫治疑惑地扭头，北说，很多初来乍到的人都会看看风景。宫治没有否认，他说昨天都看了。北说，你可以再看看。汽车的速度明显变慢，风比昨天冷静，宫治停止打量北信介放在身后的帽子与手套，以及简单的便当盒子，他顺从把头转过去，他开始欣赏风景，同样的场景在宫治的眼中重复，他快被大片金黄淹没。这时，宫治身后的北突然开口，他发出并不惊讶的感叹。他说，如果是阿侑，他会把头伸到窗外。宫治没有回头，也没有应答，他忙于回想周五傍晚的行为，以及镜中的黑色头发。  
暗色玻璃的上升打断宫治的发呆，北关上了车窗，因为他们已经到达目的地。  
宫治从车上往下跳，踩进田埂干枯的泥土表面，北比他快一步，在宫治试图用脚刨开粘在野草表面的灰尘时他已经走向稻田。他抛弃了帽子，也没有戴粗糙的手套，他径直走向边缘，宫治在身后呼喊：前辈——你去哪——北什么也没听见，取而代之的是比农用货车引擎更剧烈的轰鸣。宫治没有亲眼见过的绿色机器在叫嚣，他想，这应该是收割稻谷的新鲜玩意，因为它矗立在田野之中，当它行驶，植物被碾成平整的地面。  
北信介坐在巨大的机器中间，他正在操纵机器缓慢行驶。宫治靠近声音的来源，他眼看北的眉毛紧皱，屏息凝气，小心翼翼，没有隔阂的双手紧握黑色方向盘，他几乎一动不动，田野被他切割了一条直线，在尽头，北调转方向，开始切割第二条。第二条线并没有画完，北停了下来，他遥远地向宫治招手，宫治眺望，发现机器已经装满了稻谷。  
宫治从田埂中坠落，他笨拙地钻进水稻，他以绿色的机器为目标，他艰难地走了过去。走近收割机时宫治第一次意识到机器比他眼中记录的要大得多，距离在欺骗他，他仰头看北走下来，他说，你不用这么急匆匆跑过来，我一开始只是希望你帮我拿一下手套。宫治张嘴争辩，他说，抱歉前辈，我看到你在招手。我以为你需要帮助。北忽视宫治局促的搓手，他说，好吧，我确实需要帮忙。  
他让宫治将稻谷分束，用塑料绳把它们扎成固定的一捆，北在宫治面前熟练地演示，凌乱的作物变得整齐。北具备这样的能力，所有无序在他面前也会存在本质的秩序，他有发现内在的能力，宫治想起田野中中断的线，当收割机引擎再度发动，会有第二条第三条完整线段出现，就像北已经创造出了第二捆与第三捆整齐的稻谷堆。宫治尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，他的面前只有一滩躺在地上的无序，宫治说，这可真难。  
北抬头看着谷堆，他笑了笑说，确实很难，因为这是全新的东西。他走向宫治，弯腰捡起地上的稻谷，他的手掌抓握深绿色的秆子，弯曲的穗扫过北的头顶。但是当它成为每天面对的一部分，它就再也不难了，北说，走吧，和我一起把它们送到田埂上去。  
宫治拿走其中的几捆稻谷，他跟在北的身后，稻谷遮挡他的视线，他模模糊糊地行动，他依然觉得艰难，于是他直白地说了出来。北放下稻子，他回头问，是吗？有多难？宫治想，这种问题像他在对北诉说直面比赛时的紧张很难，因为北无法真正理解。于是宫治说，可能因为我不是每天在面对，所以非常难。北说，我明白，所以你现在的任务是帮我看护已经绑好的稻子。他如此宽慰宫治，同时钻上货车取出手套。重返田野前，他对宫治说，如果你觉得晒，你就戴我的帽子，车上也有水，渴了就去喝。  
宫治感激地看着北再度走向巨大的绿色机器，他要小心翼翼地创造新的线段了，与他相比，宫治显得无所事事，他决定真正开始享受假期。他躲进谷堆给他创造的一小块阴影，他坐进野草与泥土之间，收割机像风箱发出沉闷的呼吸，破碎的稻谷飞出绿色的叶子，碎片飞往空中，在蓝与白的亮光中盘旋。宫治的眼珠随着叶片旋转，转到太阳的正下方停止。他睁不开眼睛，他干脆紧闭眼睛，眼皮送给他发烫的一大片红点，他想起北信介变红的手背。红色是滚烫的颜色，是热的，就像火，火能烧化一切，创造无处遁形的滚滚浓烟，烟雾飞往高耸的天空，最终消失得无影无踪。  
宫治迅速睁眼，此时北信介送来第二批稻谷。本该轻松的宫治看见北的汗珠粘在他的脖子上，而北发现了宫治的凝视，他拿起肩膀上的干净毛巾擦拭，汗珠不见了，北变回整洁的北，宫治的警惕也随之被抹去。他站起身跑向货车，他在搜刮白开水。过了一会，他找到了瓶子的踪迹，他把它递给北信介，北喝下三分之一。  
北问宫治，我的生活怎么样？他指着身边的水稻。一个上午的时间，田埂上的作物堆砌成高耸的柔软的墙，它们层层叠叠堵在宫治面前。宫治小声说，什么也没变。他指着田间高低一致的残余稻茬，他想，北信介的生活只是从球场平移到农场，但他与过去并无不同。他的过去是纯粹，现在同样如此。在过去，北着眼于比赛的本质，它是每一次练习的堆砌与同一种动作重复后的合集，是每天面对的实在部分，在现在，他面对的本质是自然。  
北没有听见，宫治放大了他的声音，他信誓旦旦地喊叫，很真实！北发出猝不及防的憨笑，宫治想，这一定源于自己滑稽的脸。北不再询问，他看了眼太阳的位置，他说现在已经临近中午，我们可以开始吃午饭了。宫治听完，他也抬头看了眼太阳，太阳没有给予他任何讯息，除了刺眼的亮。他并不熟悉这里的一切。  
于是北信介选择慷慨地带领他。他取出货车里的便当，宫治接过来，他准备打开盒子，北制止了他，他指着宫治手指上的零星泥土摇头，泥巴会弄脏盒中饭菜。宫治记得昨晚自己从热气腾腾的厕所走出来时，北依然停在厨房，宫治好奇地窥探。灶台与水槽发出崭新光芒，北在一片整洁中关闭便当的盖子，弯腰把它们装进冰箱冷藏，冰霜附着在盒子之上，成为一片白色屏障。白色是干净的一种形式，而泥土发散闷黄。  
宫治焦急地搓手，北又一次向他伸手，这次他送来纸巾。他巨细无遗，他的大脑像张网，其中捕获未来很多可能发生的情况，因此他准备充分，宫治可以从北手中得到他想得到的东西。泥巴粘在纸巾上，宫治具备打开饭盒的资格。他看着北秉持他的习惯，他躲进稻谷制造的荫蔽下沉默地进食，宫治继续模仿他。当北夹起蔬菜，宫治吃下蔬菜，当北选择瘦肉，宫治咬了口鱼皮，当一粒米饭从北的筷子中滑落，宫治什么也想不到，他扔掉了筷子，迅速张开手，白色的点掉进手掌中间。  
抱歉。北被吓了一跳，他向后抖动，于是宫治向他道歉。饭粒还在他手中，如果它掉在了地上，那么它就在地上被遗忘，也许最终会被踩碎，也可能风干在风中，它是不需要在意的细节，就像站在厨房的宫治手中不断下落的水滴，它坠落在地，最终也会蒸发。但北阻止水滴掉落，因此宫治持续不断地模仿。筷子砸在宫治脚边，他的午饭因为一粒米结束了。  
抱歉。宫治没等到北的回馈，所以他又重复了一遍。北点了点头，示意宫治无需在意。他的目光聚焦于掌心，他用食指和大拇接替宫治的拯救，米粒被抓进，北把它塞进口中。这是宫治想象不到的画面，北平淡无奇的餐桌礼仪因为这个举动开始不合时宜地天马行空，他甚至用舌头舔自己的指腹，而他给出的解释为他不想浪费。  
宫治越发羞愧，他的饭还没有吃完，可他失去吃饭的工具，也失去继续吃饭的心。他把舌头的颜色放大，舌头又是红色的，滚烫的，真实的。真实是宫治的目的，也是宫治的向往，他心急火燎地追了过去，他的急迫让他打翻了腿上的餐盒，饭菜七零八落，和当下的局面一样混乱不堪。  
宫治去过乡下。小时候的暑假，他和宫侑会被父母丢给乡下的外婆，外婆的门前也有一块不大的田地，里面种植水稻，野狗在水田干涸后钻入田野间，稻谷参差不齐，野狗在破坏庄稼，野狗也知道他正在破坏庄稼，他变得兴奋，发散热气的舌头悬挂在张大的嘴边，他开始蹦跳，回忆在蹦跳中坍塌，宫治抽身而退，他面对素未谋面的全新破坏。  
北信介被他摁进干瘪的田埂，系在脖子上的毛巾散落，绿色的衣领与毛巾重叠，他的表情变得诡异，可能他确实被宫治吓到了，也可能宫治弄痛了他的背，地上有很多沙子，它们也许会划伤北的外套，衣服的线头被无限拉长，延伸到宫治眼前，他得以寻找线条的踪迹，以此为由接近衣服之下的北。他这么做了，他抓住幻想线条，北夹杂于土地与宫治之间无法动弹，宫治占领了新天地，他带着野性的好奇开始行动。  
他用手粗糙的按压北的脸，向下变为他的脖子与胸口，再到厚重的外套与坚硬的腰带，他想抚摸他真正渴望接近的地方，于是他难堪地闭上眼睛，他摸了过去。北信介没有阻止，他安静的似乎与稻谷融为一体，这种安静让宫治发抖，他的动作在北的下腹停止，他弓着背等待北的批评。但北在今天总是出乎意料。  
宫治感觉到自己的手被更显著的粗糙覆盖，但又在被一阵又一阵的温柔安抚，海浪在袭击沙滩前放缓速度，宫治被冲刷，他被推进金色沙滩，浪花集中于他的大脑与他的下体。他突然想起北总会给予他想要的一切，他有张巨大的网。宫治的颤抖结束了，他睁开眼睛。  
北的脸出现在宫治的正下方，他的眼珠化成太阳光下的玻璃弹珠，毫无吝啬地记录气喘吁吁的野狗。  
玻璃弹珠一眼望到底，它滚落在泥泞之中，宫治醒了过来。  
宫治担忧地说，前辈，我好像弄脏了你的衣服。  
北说，没关系，我回家会换下它们。  
宫治坦白地说，前辈，我不想停下来。  
北说，我明白。  
宫治担忧地说，但泥巴会让你痛。他小心翼翼地问，你想躺在稻谷堆吗？  
北说，不行，这样会伤害作物，它们会被压断。  
宫治坦白地说，可是，收割机已经压断了它们。  
北点了点头，因为这样节约时间，我能快点结束无聊的劳作，我不想冷落你。他顿了顿，你以为我会这么说吗？宫治理所应当地点头。北说，让你失望了，我不会把责任推诿于你，而事实的真相是我需要偷懒。当我可以依赖机械，我依赖它们，即使我希望你不去伤害作物，但我会在某些懒惰的时刻伤害它们。  
宫治疑惑的脸展现了他全部的不解，但北并不打算给这段对话一个圆满的收尾。他专注于比语言更重要的工作，他抬起身体接近无从得知下一步行动的宫治，他亲宫治的嘴，宫治以为自己会躲，但他一动不动，北的舌头放进来，宫治的大脑变红，和他直面太阳的眼皮一样。他闭上眼睛。  
他们又亲了一会，宫治变得勇气可嘉，他的手不再僵硬，他用扭动支撑他的急迫，他的左脚踢翻便当盒，右脚踏进剩余的米粒，他与北信介的距离变得拥挤，又在天与地之间变成自大的万物尺度。尺度意味着准绳，用于测量，客观的存在不需要潜在的逻辑，宫治大可以如他所愿，剔除北信介身上早已肮脏的着装。  
他们接近彼此，过了很久又分开，北终于无法忍受石子的摩擦，他推了把宫治，宫治听话地让开，他向后坐，北跪趴在地，他开始抚摸宫治。和宫治不同，他的目标明确直白，他拉下宫治的裤子。他用左手握住宫治，右手撑在地面。在宫治眼中，自己才是狗，而北竟然模仿狗的姿态，他用粗鄙的模样吞下宫治的全部，宫治在一片滚烫中后仰。他变成一条抛物线，他途径的地方摩擦稻穗，飞舞出整块金黄。  
黄色的稻子，黄色的泥土，北信介黄色的玻璃眼珠，黄色淹没宫治，他再也无法忽略。在北下一次的吮吸来袭前，刺眼夺目的黄占据所有的宫治，它在宫治眼前形成隔膜，宫治失去与外界的联系，面前的北居然也模糊不清，宫治再也不能把握距离。在他准备叫喊之前，他看见北模糊地抬头。北信介向他表达真挚的歉意，他说他第一次做这个。宫治疑惑而混沌地应答，他想，北为什么要强调这件事。北继续问，真的很痛吧？你的眼泪砸在我头顶，我还以为下雨了。  
粗糙的触感这次到达宫治的脸颊，北摸了摸他，又用嘴唇取而代之，他吞下眼泪，宫治又能看清北，他眨了眨眼睛，北的眉毛怜悯地挤在一起，他用双手固定宫治的脑袋，他闭上眼睛，他最后亲吻宫治的额头。  
接下来的动作恢复原始欲望，北再次临摹动物，他把宫治舔到湿润，畅通无阻，他拽下自己的裤子，拉扯宫治，他磨磨蹭蹭，让宫治缓慢挤进他的身体。宫治觉得又挤又胀，北一定比他的感知要深刻，因为他抓握宫治肩膀的手变得尖利，他身下的痛转嫁成宫治疼痛的背，宫治龇牙咧嘴。他把痛苦写在脸上，但北应该是不同的，他从不把情绪写在脸上。为了论证自己的观点，宫治低头观察北，而北的眼眶发红，眼角抽搐，鼻子紧皱，嘴巴张开，他变得陌生，宫治的眼睛又经历一次黄色的失明。他正在号啕大哭。  
在北震颤的动作戛然而止时，宫治决定向他坦白。他说，前辈，前辈！我撒谎了，我来这里不是为了原料，也不是大米，不是饭团店，不是我的工作。我来找你是因为我不想在周六打开店门。  
北问，为什么？  
宫治说，宫侑在周六会来。  
北问，来做什么？  
宫治说，他走进来，拿菜单，挑他要吃的东西。一般是金枪鱼，要加葱花，调味料要足，芥末要自己挤。他有时候在店里吃，多数时候他买完就走。  
北说，他是来支持你的。  
宫治说，是的。但他从不和我说话。宫治大声地吸了口空气，他想，只有语言消失了。  
这种情况是从什么时候开始的？在宫治的饭团店正式营业后，事情变成这样。宫治筹备商店的同时，宫侑熬过排球俱乐部的选拔，他成为职业球员，辗转于繁琐的训练与比赛，他去往不同的城市，兄弟之间的联系逐渐减少，但从不消逝。  
宫侑总会选择在突如其来的周六大驾光临，他走近宫治，但忽略宫治，他的眼中只有菜单与菜品，他买完心中所想后即刻离开，在下一个突如其来的周六，他重复过去的场面。当他拒绝直视宫治，宫治也无法看他。沉默取代争执与对立，宫侑完成了表象成熟。  
但宫侑永远无法真正成熟，宫治知道所有真相。高三之后，宫治开始极力避免直接与宫侑发生冲突，宫侑的剑拔弩张不再奏效，宫治东躲西藏，他求助于其他队友，任何无辜的旁观者都会被他加以利用，宫侑的视线被转移，拳头打进人造棉花。棉花日积月累，越来越多，宫侑身边的环境变软变懦弱，它在下沉，而宫侑需要上升。于是他放弃挑衅创造棉花的宫治，他也决定放弃宫治。  
最后一次全国大赛，双胞胎并行出现在外人的视野，他们愈发默契，成为彼此的镜像。比赛播报员在电视机中激动地诉说双胞胎是彼此的奇迹，运动杂志记者的摄影师闪光灯超越体育馆穹顶，热情大陆的采访邀请一封接一封，西装革履的球探与教练在校长室流连忘返。  
宫治感到厌倦，他躲到宫侑身后，宫侑责怪地看了他一眼。宫治想，完了，宫侑的眼睛怒火重重，他又得在大家面前发疯。他想，既然这样，他就完成高中生涯最后一次与兄弟的争斗，让校长和球探看看自认年长的家伙愚蠢的真面目。  
然而宫侑只是看了他一眼，看完后他回头，他往前跨一步，走进校长室大门紧闭的房间。  
宫侑远离宫治，也远离下沉生活。兄弟二人各自步入正轨，时间从高中末尾向前来到现在，但宫治的梦抛弃了时间。他总会梦到过去，梦里有高中的自己，也有更小的自己，它记录被忽视的细节，比如浴室拥挤的泡泡，乡下晒麦场前的竹藤床，高一全国大赛最后一球判定出界时宫侑的眼泪。混乱的时间到最后还是变成当下，成年的宫侑在宫治下班后站在锁住的店门前，他用路边的鲜艳灭火器敲烂玻璃门，他闯了进去，砸烂桌椅，毁坏墙壁，冰柜的水流到电源插座中燃烧，整个店面付之一炬。  
第二天，宫治走向自己的店，他的路线与梦中的宫侑相同，但迎接他的是完好无损的“宫饭团”。他看着崭新的标牌，他在幻想火焰，大火燃尽，宫治的眼泪也停了下来。  
我和宫侑无法相处了。宫治说，当我们不再打架，一切变得奇怪。说完后，他发现北依然安静地坐在自己的身体里，北的表情完全不享受，这让宫治更加愧羞愧，他说了很长一串抱歉。他用歉意掩盖他们正在做爱的事实，因为宫治在想念宫侑，不仅如此，他让北的变得肮脏。他重复了一遍，他说，我太奇怪了。  
他的奇怪让他毫无逻辑，于是他只能遵循本能，他想，既然他已经在与北信介坦荡地交媾，他就得把这件事完成。他扶住北僵硬而尴尬的腰，他开始动，他在动的同时抬手摩擦北的脸，他希望用这个动作讨好身上的北。但事实是，宫治的手经由泥土的洗礼，他是脏的，因此北的脸也在摩擦中越来越脏，洁白的人变得浑浊不堪，按部就班的生活彻底损毁，宫治成为坠落在无辜者门外的炸弹，而坠落的原因是弹道设置的错误，这是误伤。北的脸甚至出血了。  
地上的沙子附着在宫治手中，可他没有发现，他兀自磨破北的脸，北痛到眯起眼睛，血在向外渗，持续不断，北的表情千变万化，现在的北信介不仅肮脏，而且奇怪，他被迫与宫治一样奇怪，正如过去的宫治总是被迫与宫侑同样奇怪。  
宫治痛苦地说，北前辈，我一直以为我比宫侑成熟多了，但我好像在异想天开。他看着通红的血液，他不知所措，他只能继续说他得表达出来的东西，我和宫侑不再交流，联系最终会断裂。我应该重视联系，可是我现在也在破坏我和你的联系，我以为他很糟糕，但我比他遭多了。他无法继续诉说，因为他感悟到自己的虚伪，他的东西还在北的身体里，这就是一种联系。  
北忽略脸上的刺痛，他用伤口凑近宫治，他的冰冷血液抵达宫治的皮肤，宫治得以与北共享他的破碎。北用鬓角磨砂宫治的耳朵，他轻声细语抚慰宫治，他说，我确实更爱用镰刀收集稻谷，我自认这是对作物的尊重，然而不管是镰刀割下稻谷，还是机器，稻谷都被割断，它们的结果同质，但相比机器，镰刀让我更加轻松。我认为镰刀是我与作物的交流方式，但其实无需交流，这都是自然给我的馈赠。你得接受自然的馈赠，阿治。也许接受很难，但我们都得找到我们自认的交流方式，我现在在教导你，所以你不必害怕。  
北离开了宫治的耳蜗，他看着宫治脏兮兮的脸颊，他拍了拍宫治的头发，他笑着说，等回到家后，我们得好好洗澡。说完他摁压宫治，他加快了速度，他让宫治在他发热的身体内部伸展。宫治在北的协助中闯进去后退出，又再次闯进去。宫治与北又远又近，如同他的情感又快乐又痛苦，他在天平里摇摆不定，但他看不见天平两侧砝码的真实意象，他只能在循环往复的颠簸中艰难前进。最终，在无限扩大的接近中，宫治与北同时射了出来。  
疲惫代替巨大的情感起伏迅速笼罩宫治，他衣冠不整地瘫坐在泥巴与稻谷之间，他现在的模样十分狼狈，他的脸上有泪与北的干涸的血液，他的眼睛酸胀发肿，他的头发凝固成汗与黄土的结晶，可他失去行动力，他唯一能做的只有用手撑在地面，仰头凝视向西攀爬的太阳。  
他在陌生的天空底下幻想周六的宫侑。与对自己的行踪了如指掌的北不同，宫侑并不知道今天是宫治的临时假期，宫侑可能已经从不知名的城市赶回神户，他独自面对暂停营业的标识。宫治幻想宫侑的表情，同时幻想他梦想成真。他希望梦中的火光得以复刻，这样他在明天的返程就能顺利迎接烧得焦黑的广告牌。  
在这种情况中，宫治与宫侑能名正言顺打一场架。  
他突然笑了起来，这种要负法律责任的事故在宫治的眼中等价于无伤大雅的斗殴，它成为一个简单的理由，它支撑宫治向宫侑挥拳。这很可笑，宫治难以自控，他开心地张大嘴巴。此时的北早已穿戴整洁，他正在弯腰帮宫治整理衣服的下摆。宫治坦率却突兀的大笑在头顶上方盘旋，他疑惑地抬头，他问宫治你在笑什么？宫治低头忽略广阔的天地，他说，前辈，你碰到我的时候好痒啊。

在傍晚，宫治帮助北信介将成捆的稻谷运送至货车。  
北打算锁上货车箱体，宫治阻止了他。他自告奋勇要坐进稻谷中，他用不属于宫治的语气央求北，这是前所未有的体验，我不想错过。他想，富有逻辑的宫治会顺从的坐进副驾驶，他听从前辈的意见无数次观赏烂熟于心的景观。不过，当宫治失去逻辑，只剩下奇怪，他学会利用轻松与俏皮。宫治成功了，北并没有阻止他的奇思妙想，他叮嘱宫治注意安全，而宫治狡黠地说，我不会坐在稻子里，我保证不伤害它们。  
北走回驾驶座，他发动汽车引擎，宫治已经爬进车箱，金黄稻谷将他簇拥。汽车缓慢地原路返回，宫治并不打算遵守他与北的诺言，他的背轻轻倚靠稻杆，他的手被他放在后脑勺，他惬意地观看破碎的黄与绿的叶子飞旋至上空。  
但叶子不可能远远飞走，它们被重力束缚，最终落回地面，有些叶子在风中掉往宫治的脸，他顿时变得厌烦，烦躁让他忍不住发出不合时宜的怪叫。  
他们经过的道路无人而空旷，北听见了宫治的叫声，他大声问，怎么了？宫治答非所问，他说，我果然还是很讨厌宫侑！他把这句话重复喊了三遍，又加了粗鄙的形容词，比如蠢货、蠢猪、白痴。可惜宫侑什么也听不到，正因为他什么都听不到，宫治真正开始忤逆他。  
这时，北信介终于打断他：“阿治！”  
北的声音在空气流动中飞奔而来，宫治回头，他从倒车镜里抓住了北的眼睛，“别喊了！前面就是村落，你会吓坏行人。”他说。宫治向前看，低矮的建筑变得影影绰绰。他眨了眨眼睛，决定把眼前的景象当成奇怪的幻想。  
宫治第一次忽略了北。他重新躺回成捆成捆的稻谷上，他自由地张大手与脚，快乐地与稻子混为一谈，货车未封闭的箱体中除了水稻、宫治、天空之外什么也装不下，这里没有能映射宫治形象的东西，失去了镜子，宫治并不知道他被稻谷笼罩，黑色的头发染黄了。  
他的叫喊接连不断，他如同上瘾了一样，他吼叫着说：  
“宫侑，我的选择是对的！”  
“宫侑，我今天就很快乐！”  
“宫侑，我很幸福！”  
他看着发红的天空，他模仿北的思路，他认为这是夕阳的馈赠。他想，馈赠，这是他不热爱的词语。于是在到达村落的前一秒，宫治决定扩大忤逆的范围，在最后的时刻，他掌握他真正渴望的交流方式。他弯曲双手，在嘴边制作简陋的喇叭，他的声音变得又大又亮，他带着快活的语气呼喊：“北信介！在你眼中我是什么！”  
汽车逐渐减速，刹车让宫治的身体震颤，他趴在箱体的边缘目测行走的村民，直到他看见熟悉的门牌号码。他们重返北信介的居所。宫治跳了下来。他与北通力协作，将车上的稻谷逐一卸下。北拿起最后一捆稻子，他问宫治，也许是我听错了，但在刚才，你好像在叫我。  
宫治伸手环绕北胸前的稻谷，从背后看，他像在环抱北信介。  
宫治坦白地说，没错。我叫了。

完


End file.
